My Cookie
by acommonname
Summary: If this situation never happened between you and your sibling then your living worlds apart. kureirecca. ahohoho sugar high author bewarre!


HEEELOOOOOOO! "Flame of Recca" is not mine. Otay? GOOD! You understand NYAHAHAHA. I was plotting My AU Fic of Recca and Kurei when I started writing this. It was intended to be in my other Kurei/Recca fic but heck a oneshot won't hurt right? OHOHOHOHOHOHO! If all goes well I'll include this part in that fic. (laughs madly)

Seph's oniue: ignore him. I accidentally gave him too much sugar.

Seph: OH YEAH I'm BURNING BABY PRINCE OF TENNISE MARATHON 147 episodes that's 20mins per episode. Meaning 49 hours non-stop. 2 DAYS NO SLEEP! EYES HURT BODY TIRED BUT STILL ALIVE BABY!

Seph's oniue: sigh. Note to self never give Seph chocolates for marathon survival.

**MY COOKIE!**

Summary: If this kind of predicament has not happened between you and your sibling yet then you guys have been in each side of the pole geez!

Kurei, being the eldest learned how to cope up with lots of things, especially when it involves his brother, Recca. He learned to wake up an extra hour early just so he could wake up the zombie in the morning. He also learned how to avoid the wake up punch (courtesy of Recca) that everyone didn't have the guts to do every time the brat falls asleep. He always prepared an excuse slip just in case his brother went happily back to sleep. He accepted the fact he would get blamed every time something bad happened in school or outside caused by his brother.

He just acknowledged the reality that being the eldest means that he would be living a life of torture as long as they were both living in the same roof. Thus it was the destiny of the older brother. So when Saturday mornings came he would let Recca take the T.V. right and watch the morning cartoons although he could not grasp the fact why a teenager would still want to watch that. It was ok really. Recca would probably go outside and spend time with his friends and come home at midnight and would get scolded by their father again and that would be his chance to watch the Discovery channel of CNN. The only downside is that their father would probably scold him too for not stopping the younger sibling. But as he said he was already used to it.

But…of all the things Kurei was not use to is…

HAVING TO SHARE THE LAST FRESHLY BAKED CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE lying innocently on the coffee table.

This was one battle he was not going to loose. This was his cookie!

"Hand over the cookie." Kurei says coldly as he pulls the plate towards him.

"I got it first." The younger retorts as he makes an effort to pull the plate to himself.

"It's still mine you idiot. I got it from the cook." The other didn't budge.

"Then you should not leave it lying around anyone could get it"

"I got up to close the door that YOU purposely left open again." Kurei's glare if possible becomes even colder.

"I had to. The cat was still outside." Recca is already used to the death glare did not even flinch.

"You have your morning cartoons now give up the damn cookie."

"As if! This cookie is mine now. Go to hell NIISAN!" Recca shouts. And passer bys swore the house could crumble any minute.

"Ha. I'm already living in it since the day you were born." He is not giving up. Summoning all his strength he pulls the plate towards him. However Recca is not that willing to let go and was also pulled in the process falling on top of his older brother. Now people who are watching would think this is a very awkward situation but neither males where minding the detail because they were to engross glaring at each other.

"Why don't you boys just share the cookie? That way both of you could get one. It is rather large you know." Their father Ohka suggested. Both boys turn towards the voice.

"No way!" The younger whines. He's just going to get the bigger half. "Then take each side of the cookie and split it in half at the same time. Whoever picks the bigger half is theirs" the man suggested. Finally agreeing both boys takes each end of the cookie. "On three."

One…

Kurei's grip tightens. This is a battle he can not afford to loose.

Two…

Recca's grip also tightened. It is a battle of the skilled.

"THREE!" they said in unison.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Recca shouts as he took a look at his half of the cookie. It was less than one third of the cookie. Kurei smirks in triumph. "too bad otouto. I win this time." Recca stares at his cookie then turns his gaze at Ohka. "Outosan." He says with a full blast of puppy dog eyes that every younger sibling is certified to be equipped with.

"Kurei give Recca the bigger half." Kurei rarely disobeys his father but this was too much. "WHAT. This is no fare game!."

"Ah. But sadly that is the destined fate of the older one. Give the cookie or no allowance for a week." Their father smirks. "And that is one of the perks of being a father." Kurei grumbles as they exchanged the cookies. The younger immediately finished his half in three bites while Kurei took his time to savor the smaller half and muttering obscenities in his head.

"Thank you Niisan!" Kurei didn't expect the sudden appreciation. He just finished his last piece when Recca suddenly tackles his brother and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!"

"Get off brat." Kurei was still pissed but his cheeks became pink. Out of embarrassment or anger no one would know.

"Sure thing Niisan" but before he got off he gave a kiss on his older brother's cheek and resumes his duty, watching the morning Cartoons as if nothing happened.

Kurei sat there stiff as a board and after a while he murmurs of how stupid younger brothers can be. He gets up from the couch and faintly smiles. He definitely won't learn how to just give Recca the last chocolate chip cookie.

Ohka shakes his head as he watched his eldest son head to the kitchen while Recca was still watching TV. He can never understand those two.

END

WAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I LOVE BEING THE YOUNGER ONE! Nonsense I know sorry but yeah me hyper me need to vent it out!


End file.
